Minky Momo Gets Grounded For Eternity (SuperMalechi's Version)
Minky Momo Gets Grounded For Eternity was a GoAnimate episode. Plot Barney finds out that Minky has made some vhs openings. so he calls The Wonder Pets, the Teletubbies and SuperMalechi to ground her, and says he'll be there. Then her parents scold her and close her account. Then Barney, the Wonder Pets, Teletubbies and SuperMalechi arrive there. They tell her that the only shows she would watch are Barney, The Wonder Pets, Caillou, Shining Time Station, Winnie the Pooh, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Alvin Show, Dora The Explorer, and Go Diego Go, and tell her to play cd roms from the nineties. Then Minky's father arrives and takes her to the airport. And Minky gets sent to Beaver Dam. Meanwhile everyone has dinner and celebrates. Cast *Minky Momo (played by Ivy) *Barney (played by Kidaroo) *Linny (played by Kinberly) *Tuck (played by Kate) *Ming Ming (played by Julie) *Malechi (played by Eric) *Minky's mother (played by Kate) *Minky's father (played by Eric) *Manager (played by Paul) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. Transcript *Barney: Oh my god! Minky has made some vhs openings! I have to call her mom. Hello Minky's mother. Can you deal with Minky while i buy some dvds of Caillou, Shining Time Station, Winnie the Pooh, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Alvin Show, Dora The Explorer, and Go Diego Go. *Minky's mother: Sure. *Barney: Okay then. I'll see you later. *home *Minky's mother: (400% loud voice) Minky, how dare you make some vhs openings?' That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for two days! *Minky: But mom. I'm sorry. *Minky's mother: Sorry won't cut it! And look what happened! I closed your account for good! *Minky: Could you make the real not fake Neon Mickey vhs opening of Toy Story? *Minky's mother: (400% loud voice) Nope!! (Normal voice) And here's Barney! *Minky: Oh no!! *Barney: You made some vhs openings! And look what i brought. DVDs of my show,vthe Wonder Pets, Caillou, Shining Time Station, Winnie the Pooh, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Alvin Show, Dora The Explorer, and Go Diego Go!! *Linny: I'm Linny. I can't believe you made some vhs openings. *Tuck: I'm Tuck. You shouldn't make real not fake vhs openings. You should make fake vhs openings. But now you're grounded grounded grounded for two days. *Ming Ming: I'm Ming Ming. You should be grounded for what you did. *Tinky Winky: I'm Tinky Winky. You will be forced to watch Barney, the Wonder Pets, Caillou, Shining Time Station, Winnie the Pooh, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Alvin Show, Dora The Explorer, and Go Diego Go. *Dipsy: I'm Dypsy. And you will be forced to play cd roms from the nineties. *Laa Laa: I'm Laa Laa. And you are not getting the South Park Complete 13th Season. *Po: And I'm Po, and you are in deep trouble! *SuperMalechi: And i'm Malechi. And you will not get the Family Guy DVD. *Minky: But Barney, could you make the dvd opening to The Alvin Show DVD? *Barney: (400% loud voice) Nope!! *Minky's mother: And look what happened! I destroyed your Toy Story VHS! And you won't be able to watch it. *Minky's father: That's right Minky. You should make fake vhs openings. Not real NOT fake vhs openings. And you did make them. And now you're grounded grounded grounded for two days. *Minky: But i'm sorry! *Minky's father: You're not sorry! I'm taking you to the airport. *Minky: Please don't take me to the airport. *the airport *Manager: Welcome to the airport. What can i help you? *Minky's father: I would like a ticket to Beaver Dam. *Manager: Okay then. Here you go. *Minky's father: Thanks. *Minky: But i hate Beaver Dam. *Minky's father: Well you're being a brat. *Beaver Dam *Minky: Waaaaaaaaaaaah! I don't want to be here! *Minky's father: Too bad. I'm taking you to the home of Beaver Dam. *the Beaver Dam home in the bedroom *Minky's father: Now start watching your DVDs of Barney, Wonder Pets, Caillou, Shining Time Station, Winnie the Pooh, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Alvin Show, Dora The Explorer, and Go Diego Go, and start playing the cd roms from the nineties. Goodbye for now!! *Minky: I guess i have to start watching your DVDs of Caillou, Shining Time Station, Winnie the Pooh, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Alvin Show, Dora The Explorer, and Go Diego Go, and start playing the cd roms from the nineties. I hate my life! *home *Barney: Come on everyone. Minky Momo is gone. Let's celebrate! We'll have some breadsticks, pizza, garlic shrimp, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, real turkey, and green bean casserole for dinner, and then we'll dance to great music. *All: Hooray!! *has dinner and celebrate Category:Grounded Videos Category:Minky Momo